


Good Times Bad Times

by Winchester_Baggins



Series: Just What I Needed [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Background Crowley (Supernatural), Background Jack Kline, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Behave Like a Married Couple, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel hates condoms, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Come Eating, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fetus Jack Kline, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline is a Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mind Meld, Mpreg, No Mary Winchester, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Praise Kink, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Sam Winchester, They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, no Kelly Kline, reference to abortion, reference to miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins
Summary: Coda: Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)Set in my 'Just What I Needed' verse some time after 'I'll be there for you.' Its better to read the earlier installments first.Castiel confirms his fear that he and Dean created the Nephilim.  Playing host to this thing goes against everything he stands for.  This is how he feels until the Nephilim saves him from the brink of death.  Castiel has to tell Dean.Oh, and Dean asks for what he wants in bed for once.un-betaed as per usual.EDIT: This fic used to be called "Patiently."  I changed it to fit my vision of the Destiel Mixtape.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Just What I Needed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Good Times Bad Times

Good Times Bad Times - Led Zeplin

This was the exact reason why Castiel had hidden it from Dean.  
That was what he was thinking when the Lance of Michael buried itself inside of his soft abdomen.  
This was exactly why.  
He felt cold and was getting a bit dizzy. He had to blink to see clearly. That wasn’t good. Castiel could feel their grace, the Nephilim’s. They were confused and alarmed. An infection flooded his veins.  
“How bad is it Cas?”  
Dean sounded reasonable, but Castiel could smell him through the smell of blood and infection. He was frightened and worried. Sam smelled concerned and upset.  
“Isn’t there something we can do?”  
“Destroying Michael’s lance may work. It may not... Ramiel is more focussed on you”  
Castiel may not last that long. Just this morning, they had all sat together in a nondescript diner. Dean had favored him with the fondest of gazes and called him handsome. Now, Castiel was baring his teeth and grimacing as his veins blackened. Castiel locked eyes with Dean.  
“I love you. I love you both. You are my family. You need to keep fighting. I’ll hold Ramiel off for a while.”  
Dean stared nakedly at him. Dean and Sam flat out refused. Dean knelt beside him and kissed his forehead, even as he growled in pain.  
“You said that we were family Cas. Well, that goes both ways. We’re going to help you okay?”  
Castiel pursed his lips and blinked slowly. Sam urged him to keep fighting with wide eyes.  
When Dean and Sam were gone Cas was left lying in the hay. Castiel chose that moment to wrap his grace around the thing inside of him. He had been weak. He had gone to a deserted forest to try to kill it the moment he discovered that he was its host. Then he couldn’t do it. It was Dean’s. He had been standoffish in the beginning, but then the nephilim’s grace had begun to move and shift. It was hidden from sight. Something, perhaps his tattoo, kept it hidden. Once he discovered this, he decided to say nothing. Then there was the fact that he never started showing. He could see and feel himself starting to fill out, but the Winchesters never found anything odd about it. Dean didn’t even see it when they were naked together once. Cas had been sure that Dean would at least smell him. His smell had not changed, despite the half human growing inside of him. Castiel had figured that something like this would happen and that he would lose it. The trouble was, Castiel was starting to feel something for the little parasite.  
He pressed his own, weakening grace to the creature’s grace. It wound itself around his own and squeezed like a snake. It felt kind of good.  
‘It's dangerous out here. That you have to suffer isn’t fair.’  
A strong energy shot through his grace. It was pure power. He was so weak. Castiel closed his eyes.  
‘I’m dying. I’m sorry’  
He received rejection from the nephilim grace, loud and clear.  
‘It’s true.’  
The nephilim was righteous and offended. The feeling was so fierce it made Castiel’s being throb harder. He laid there in the hay. He wished Dean and Sam were here. If he were to die, he wanted them to be there. He was so cold. The darkness was opening up to swallow him. All he could see was blackness. Then there was nothing.  
He had just died. He was dead, but now he wasn’t. Something warm, good, and powerful pulsed through Castiel.  
‘Is that you?’  
The warmth and love pulsed through him with strength. It was so cleansing. The blackness and pain faded as the energy spread through him. All he could see was gold. He knew the child was good at that moment. They were good and pure. Their human soul… It took after Dean’s. It was so bright and warm and new. Castiel wanted them to live. Castiel wanted Dean to know about them. They were too beautiful to hide.  
Apparently, Crowley had broken the Lance of Michael. The Winchesters understood that it was he who saved Castiel. Cas intended to set that straight. He didn’t get much of a chance. Dean practically pounced on him when they got to the bunker. His mouth was insistent and hungry. He acted as if he may die if Castiel did not kiss him right this second. Castiel was happy to let Dean nip, kiss, and lick into his mouth as much as he needed.  
“God Cas, you were dead. You were hurting and dying.”  
Dean attached himself to Cas’s neck. Sam coughed, smelling embarrassed.  
“I’ll just… Yeah…”  
Castiel sensed him leave. Dean was sucking at his neck instantly.  
“Dean…”  
Castiel wanted to tell Dean about the child, their child. He wanted Dean to know how good and bright and righteous they were. He wanted Dean to know.  
“Dean I…”  
“Wanna feel you Cas…”  
“I need to tell you something.”  
Dean looked put out as he pulled back.  
“Crowley isn’t the one who saved my life.”  
Dean made a motion with his hand like he wanted Castiel to get on with it.  
“The Nephilim. It seems that you were right. We were responsible for its creation. I died, but the child healed me.”  
“You wanna run that by me again?”  
Dean’s jaw is set in a dangerous way. Castiel has seen it that way before. Castiel remembers seeing Dean’s face like that before he beat Castiel to a pulp in the library.  
“Our child.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“I’m not clear on that, but for a month or so they have had a distinct grace and soul. I wanted to be sure…”  
Of what? Castiel wasn’t clear on that either.  
“You’ve known that we’re having a kid, and you didn’t tell me?”  
“Yes. I let fear control my actions.”  
“I think sex is going to have to be off the table after all. Don’t come into my room and don’t do anything creepy while I’m sleeping. Got it?”  
Castiel supposed he should feel something like hurt, but he just felt self loathing. He had wanted to kill Dean’s child because of the way he was programmed. Then, he let fear keep Sam and Dean from their new family member. Tonight, tonight he could have killed the little one. He could have died and their baby could have died with him. He felt so selfish that it was hateful.  
“I understand. They would like to meet you soon. I do not wish for my selfishness to punish them.”  
Dean was halfway down the stairs when he finally looked back.  
“What changed your mind?  
“I told you that we are family and that I love you. I felt their love. They are family too. How is it fair then, that I keep them from you?”  
Dean shook his head.  
“You shoulda thought of that before you did it.”  
“Good night Dean.”  
Castiel went to what the Winchesters called ‘Cas’s room,’ to spend time with the stranger to whom he was playing host.

“Wow.”  
Sam had a million tabs open about Nephilim. Dean had just finished telling him about the very real existence of his nephew. Sam was eager to learn more.  
“I mean, that is how team Winchester does things isn’t it? Hide the facts we find inconvenient and hope they go away? Cas is part of the family. The behaviour makes sense.”  
Dean glowered.  
“I didn’t say I liked it Dean. I said he's a Winchester. Winchesters do this stuff.”  
Sam leaned in to get a better look at his screen.  
“Nephilim are super off limits. He probably needed time to come around to the fact that yours isn’t like… this guy.”  
Sam gestured to the tablet. Sam was apparently reading an article, but there was a picture above the article. It depicted two tiny pale, thin, humans with creamy complections and looks of idiot wonder on their faces as they gazed at a giant of 20 or 30 feet in height. His skin was leathery and deeply tanned. He dragged a club that had, presumably, been fashioned from the entire trunk of a tree. His face was long and gaunt. He looked wrathful and unkind down to his bones. He was naked but for a necklace of bone and a loincloth. Sam gestured to the giant.  
“That's how nephilim are typically depicted in classic art. This is just the human side. We don’t know what kind of brainwashing Cas has had to deal with on his end. They could be telling him that Nephilim will destroy everything if they are allowed to exist. “  
“Cas says that our kid is this little lighthouse of love and of healing energy and crap.”  
Sam switched tabs, letting out a frustrated little huff.  
“That's what I’m getting at Dean. Maybe, when Cas figured out that the nefilim, you guys gotta name it soon so we can stop calling it that- That it wasn’t malicious by nature. That's when he told you it was yours. He told you right when we got here right?”  
Dean didn’t want to admit that his big puppy dog of a brother was right. Cas had been so wide eyed and insistent. Then he had been all ‘oh Dean, you are right. I am terrible. I shall go pout now. Have good dreams while you sleep alone. I hate myself.’  
Cas had barely been around since then. He had called them several times to let him in, only to drop things off in ‘his room’ before leaving again. Dean had snooped only to find piles and piles of parenting books. There were like a thousand in there. It made him both want to cry and want to punch a wall. Cas was reading books on how to take care of their child. What even?  
Dean prayed to Cas later that same day to come home.  
“Come on man. I gotta talk to you. You don’t have to do this by yourself.”  
He waited at the door and let Cas in. If he squinted, and looked at Cas really hard, he could see where their kid was growing, stretching Cas out like he had swallowed a melon. It made Dean’s cheeks all hot and he rubbed his neck.  
“Hi.”  
“Hello Dean.”  
Now that Dean knew, Cas smelled pregnant too. It was a smell that made him want to get Cas in his bed so that Dean could really mark him… Be marked by him… He wished he had smelled it before.  
“Why couldn’t I see or smell it before?”  
“I don’t know. Honestly, I am as much of a novice to this as you.”  
Dean had so many questions. There was so much he should say, but talking ruined everything.  
“My room?”  
Cas nodded.

They sat side by side atop Dean’s mattress. They said nothing, simply maintaining eye contact.  
“I saw them. The first nephilim.”  
Cas broke their long silence.  
“Their parents were human omegas and Lucifer’s followers. None of the angels bore them. They were awful. It occurs to me now that may be due to the fact that their births doomed their mothers to die. They were left with a single fallen angel as a parent. I don’t suppose they had a chance. I believed that when they were drowned with the rest of humanity, the sacrifice was worth it. I have often wondered now that I am free to do so, if they were merely doing what their alpha parent told them to do. If they were sad that they had never met the human who had bore them. Maybe they were confused because they were different. I do not believe now, that any of them had a chance to be happy. They were made to be used as tools by Lucifer and his followers. Perhaps the flood was a mercy. I just remember their unhappiness. I just hated them,  
At Dean’s look of alarm, Castiel, shook his head.  
“Humans cannot survive the birth of a nephilim. The sheer power entering the world is too much. I should be fine. I may be weakened, but it will not kill me. Even if I became human tomorrow and their birth was no longer something that I could survive, I would still go through with it.”  
Dean licked his lips.  
“You'd die for them?”  
Dean’s voice broke.  
“I would, but they’d be unhappy. No newborn should know that they’re parent died in order for them to live. They would know, too. They are extremely intelligent. We have already learned the english alphabet and I taught them all of our names.”  
Castiel stopped talking when he saw that there was a tear shining on Dean’s cheek. Castiel kissed it away without thinking about it. He took it into himself, relishing the feeling. He climbed into Dean’s lap without a word and kissed him all over. He kissed Dean’s cheekbones, his lips, the corners of his mouth, where the lines were beginning to show, his hairline, the creases in his forehead, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, his eye lids, his-  
“Cas… Give a guy some air, would you?”  
It was so like Dean to spoil Castiel’s moment of tenderness. Cas pushed back and looked him in the eye. The nephilim’s soul/grace pulsed at Castiel’s sweet joy.  
“Dude, your eyes are gold…”  
Dean whispered to him.  
“Take my hand.”  
“Cas?”  
Cas held his hand out to the side, palm up, as an invitation for Dean to take it. Dean made several aborted motions before giving in and clasping Castiel’s hand. Dean felt an odd sensation, as if he were inhaling ice water. Then, there was an odd sensation in his mind, like a flock of birds was taking off in there. Several memories were yanked to the surface. He didn’t really see what they had to do with each other until they were placed before him like this.  
First, there was the memory of the old Cas, pre-rebelion days. They had sat next to each other in a children’s park  
“I’m not really a hammer. I have doubts.”  
He had said. Then they had locked eyes.  
Uriel, the dickless wonder, appearing and saying.  
“Castiel has a weakness. He likes you.”  
Then, in a long ago room, Zachariah was trying to get Dean out of the way. Cas had appeared to help him. He had been so close, with his hand on Dean’s mouth. Then Cas had activated the angelic banishing sigil, and he was gone.  
Time after time, Dean experienced memories of Cas’s gentle healing touch.  
Sam and Dean both prayed for Cas, but Cas only showed up when Dean asked. “Dean and I do share a very profound bond.  
The first time Cas had ever lied to Dean. It had spiraled out of control. Dean had felt so sick about it because Sam and Bobby could see through it. Why couldn’t Dean. Then they had caught him and he had looked so small.  
“I always come when you call.”  
Cas prattling on about animal testing and bumble bees while he wore scrubs from the mental hospital. He had taken Sam’s burden onto himself. He had given Dean a wide eyed, glassy look and claimed that he was ‘cursed.’ The Winchesters should not want him around. Dean’s throat tightened. He remembered what he had said next.  
“I’d rather have you, Cursed or not.”  
Dean had been overjoyed to find Cas in purgatory, giving him a giant hug. Cas had confided that he had never meant to abandon Dean. He sincerely thought that the souls of purgatory would want him more than Dean. He had fled, taking the target off of Dean. Dean was, however, insistent that Cas accompany him out of purgatory. He would not leave Cas behind.  
Dean was seeing Cas everywhere. They weren’t in purgatory any more and Cas was missing, but Dean could see him. He drank too much and slept lightly, waiting for the purgatory monsters to come for him again. Then, Cas had shown up for real. Then he was finished getting cleaned up, Cas had asked, how do I look? Dean remembered that his dick had told him that Cas looked awesome. He smelled nice too.  
Cas was beating him and beating him hard. His eyes were blank and ruthless. Dean couldn’t see Cas in them at all.  
“Cas-”  
Cas struck him in the face. The handle of the angel blade left a dull ringing in his ears.  
“Cas please-”  
The hollow Cas-thing had him by the collar. It was going to stab him.  
“I need you… You're family...”  
The Cas shaped nothing stood like a statue for a moment before dropping the angel blade. Cas cupped Dean’s face in his hands. Dean instinctively flinched away. He needn’t have worried. He had been healed. Cas’s blue eyes were wide and frightened.  
“I have to go…”  
Cas sat next to Dean in a backwoods bar, looking for the Cupid. Dean had had just enough beer to just watch and appreciate Castiel’s masculine jaw, his broad shoulders, his tuggable looking hair… Dean would have liked the Cupid to come over and touch the two of them. He would have liked that a lot.  
Cas smelled nice and soft as a human. Dean decided not to think about the fact that he smelled like sex or that he had been homeless for several days. When he had been stabbed, Dean had begged for his life. He was shameless in a way he had only ever been with Sam before. Dean Cupped his face as he came to. He almost kissed him right on the mouth, but didn’t...

Dean was flooded with understanding and awareness. Then he was wrapped up in the feeling of trust.  
“What is this?”  
Cas just stared at him with big golden eyes and a vacant expression.  
“They wanted to meet you. I told them about you… That we share a special connection… I told them to trust Dean and Sam.”  
Cas’s eyes had faded back to blue. The weird feelings were gone. What was left was the weight of Cas in his lap.  
“They were worried. I do not think they understand that humans need time. I told them that you wanted to meet them, but we needed to move at a much more human pace.”  
“Tell them that they can’t mind melt people any more, yeah?”  
Dean chuckled nervously.  
Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands.  
“I will tell them that it isn’t a good habit. Humans don’t appreciate it. Fair?”  
“Yeah…”  
Then he was kissing Cas, really letting himself relax. He really wanted to just feel Cas. Cas had been so close to death. Dean wanted his weight. He wanted to feel that vibrating purr Cas let out when he was pleased. Dean wanted to feel Cas so deep, that Dean would be reminded that he was alive for days. Dean had never done this, but he had thought about it. He hadn’t been able to trust someone enough to allow himself to be that vulnerable. He allowed Cas to use his weight to push them into a lying down position. Cas could easily just hold him down like this. It wouldn’t be any effort. Dean imagined that lean, muscled body between his thighs and whined. Cas drew back.  
“Don’t Cas…”  
Cas looked down at him with soft, wide eyes.  
“Want you… On top… You know how that works?”  
Dean had seen that face before. It was the face Cas had made when he was trying to understand Dean’s porn.  
“Dude, It’s fine if you don’t want to- I just…”  
Dean was kicking himself. He didn’t like to ask for things in bed. He should just do whatever Cas wants.  
“No Dean…”  
Cas silenced him with a bruising kiss.  
“I’m not sure how it works… I do know that your body doesn't open the way mine does. I must say, I am surprised…”  
Dean knew how it worked. He had invested in a toy of his own once he and Sam had moved into the bunker. He played with it sometimes, using the synthetic slick that he always kept around. It was an omega model. He liked that kind the best. They were petit and streamline without bulging knots.  
“I've got some fake slick to ease the way… You know how I opened you up during your heat?... With my hand?...”  
Cas’s eyes grew dark as he nodded.  
“It's like that… But slower…”  
“No need..”  
Cas growled.  
“For artificial slick…”  
Cas stood and unbuttoned his pants. He toed off his shoes and let his slacks and boxers fall to the floor. Cas locked eyes with Dean’s and held his gaze. His hand wandered back as he collected the slick dripping from his hole. He couldn’t resist slipping the tip of his finger inside. Cas let out a contented sigh. He watched Dean’s eyes go wide. The scent of his arousal was mouth watering.  
“I have some here.”  
Cas presented Dean with his shining hand. Dean shifted where he sat. His hands went to his crotch. He inadvertently began to massage it. Dean licked his lips and swallowed thickly. Cas raised one eyebrow. Dean nearly tripped over himself to get up so that he could get naked. He wanted to feel Cas’s skin, his weight, his fingers pressing up inside… He already had his pants down around his ankles before he remembered.  
“Wait, Cas, is the kid… Watching us?”  
Castiel blinked at him for a moment.  
“Angels don’t think of watching and privacy in the same way that you do Dean. The angelic part of them is always clued in on what I am doing. They are one with me. However, I have learned that humans tend to like their privacy from their offspring during carnal activities. I have informed them that this is our alone time and that it would be impolite of them to spy. I have also wrapped them in my grace so that they do not feel isolated.”  
Dean’s erection had flagged dramatically.  
“Kay, let's stop talking about our kid watching. It's giving me whiskey dick over here.”  
Castiel crowded right into Dean’s space. His full bodied, pregnant scent caused Dean to blink in quick succession.  
“They won’t watch…”  
Castiel’s big hands krept under his shirt and instantly began to push it up. Cas never broke eye contact. Not until he reached Dean’s arms and Dean had to break eye contact himself in order to get naked. Cas impatiently yanked the tie from his neck as Dean began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He could see Cas’s smooth omega cock peeking out under his shirttails. Dean pushed the shirt down Cas’s arms. Cas made that awesome growling noise and practically threw Dean onto the bed. Dean yelped, then chuckled. Cas was clearly done with being patient. He rolled Dean’s body around and arranged it just the way he wanted. Dean felt a little thrill at the way Cas was using his body. Like it belonged to Cas and Dean needed to get with the program. Dean found himself with his ass up in the air and his chest on the mattress. Cas smelled fantastic and horny. Cas rubbed his wet cock over the cleft of Dean’s ass, humming to himself. Dean twitched. It felt nice. His body wanted him to chase the feeling. Then Cas pulled away. It actually made Dean kind of sad. But then, there was a hot wet roughness swiping over his hole. He gasped. Cas, you sneaky bastard. Cas licked Dean’s hole, making that pleased ‘hmm’ing sound. The vibrations were driving Dean a little crazy. Cas wasn’t even In him yet. His hole unfurled and allowed Cas to plunge in. Dean was beginning to pant hard as he pressed his face down against the matrice. How did Cas even know how much he liked rimming? Getting eaten out was such a treat for him.  
“So good…”  
Dean’s mind was a little foggy from the aroused Cas smell and the mouth that was currently having its way with him.  
“Just like that…”  
Cas’s scent spiked with pleasure. He ‘mmm’ed again. Dean whimpered a little. Cas pulled his cheeks wide and thrust hard. Dean gasped as one of Cas’s slicked up fingers joined his tongue. Having Cas’s slick inside of his hole was wild. It was pure chemistry. The smell of Cas’s slick inside was oddly arousing. His muscles loosened enough for two of Cas’s fingers. Cas let his tongue wonder around the stretched rim, causing Dean to shiver. It was so nice to be full. Cas brought more of his musky slick and stretched him slowly, gently, with a third finger. He didn’t seem to mind that he had to take his time. In fact, Cas smelled content, as if he would be perfectly happy to fist Dean as long as he wanted. Cas’s tongue disappeared. Dean’s skin was cold where Cas’s breath had heated his flesh. Dean whimpered a little, which was embarrassing. He needn’t have worried. Cas’s mouth was back on him, this time, on his scrotum and balls. He kissed them and licked them wetly, like it was just the thing you do. His scent was pleased. Dean was so hard that it almost hurt. The gentle swipes of Cas’s tongue, his rough stubbled cheek, his fingers sliding in and out of Dean’s well stretched ass. It was almost too much sensation. His knot would pop and that would be embarrassing. Cas wasn’t even fucking him yet. Oh god Cas was gonna fuck him…  
“Cas?”  
Was really all he managed.  
“Hm?”  
Cas hummed around the balls that were comfortably seated inside of his mouth. Dean gestured to his bedside cabinet. Cas knew what that meant. Condoms? Cas pulled his face out from between Dean’s legs with a soft pop.  
“There is no need. You will not get pregnant. I will not give you any diseases. I wish to be inside you…”  
Dean felt himself give in. The condom had really been out of habit. Cas pulled his fingers out, leaving Dean feeling cored and empty. Cas rolled him over. Dean supposed this was how Cas wanted it. Dean went pliant. He spread his legs wide. His ass was clenching around nothing. He watched Cas’s brow furrow in concentration as he took his pretty cock in his hand and… Dean’t breath caught in his chest. Cas was just rubbing the freshly slicked up head over his ass and a couple of times. His ass was so hungry that when cas applied pressure, the muscles sucked him in. Dean felt all of the breath leave his body. It felt weird and good and wow Cas looked great between his thighs. His eyes were dark. He was breathtaking up there with all of those rippling muscles and that scent. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas bottomed out. Cas ran his big hands over Dean’s torso and Down to his face. Cas shifted his weight and kissed him in a way that was both filthy and sweet. Dean was really getting used to the feeling of Cas’s cock. He was actually rather enjoying it. Cas started to wonder, nibbling his neck and telling him how lovely he was, how good he felt.  
“Damnit Cas. Move.”  
Dean’s voice cracked and wavered. Cas locked eyes with him before rolling his hips sinfully. Dean made a noise he didn’t know he could make. The friction… The heat and smoothness of Cas inside him… The slick… Cas set a slow sensuous pace, watching Dean’s face the whole time. He told Dean that it was the most wonderful feeling. He praised Dean for opening up so well. He told Dean that his body was perfect. Cas then proceeded to grab Dean’s hips and ‘please Dean please may I go faster? May I use your precious body harder?’ That seriously did it for Dean, who just nodded really fast. Cas applied more slick and slammed in. Cas was petting his chest and his hair, but fucking him hard and fast. As it turned out, that's how Dean liked to be fucked. He clamped his arms and legs around Cas and howled eloquent encouragements such as: fuck yes, and oh yeah. Cas couldn’t last, even with his angel dick. He snarled and came, deep inside of Dean. His hips stuttered a couple of times until he slipped out, trading sloppy kisses with Dean. Cas rolled off of him but beckoned to him.  
“Here.”  
He muttered, patting his chest.  
“I’ll help.”  
Dean chuckled and blushed.  
“Think you’ve done enough Cas.”  
Dean’s dick was weeping and he was so hard that he ached.  
“I can do it myself.”  
“No.”  
Cas shook his head. He really was cute with the sex hair.  
“Come sit here. Let me take care of you.”  
Again, Cas patted his chest. Dean didn’t so much sit as kneel. He had some idea of what Cas was planning. He was correct. Once he was settled, Cas took his hips and pulled him down toward his face. Dean gasped and braised himself against the wall. The warm, soft slickness of Cas’s mouth slowly enveloped Dean’s alpha cock. Cas pulled him forward by the ass cheeks, forcing Dean to impale Cas’s face with his dick. Dean trembled steadily. He shut his eyes tight and just let the feeling of Cas’s mouth wash over him. Cas pulled forward until he was fully sheathed. His throat fluttered gently around the head. Then Cas’s throat worked and he swallowed hard. God, he had no gag reflex. Dean’s hips moved in minut, restless thrusts inside of Cas’s mouth and throat. It was so good. He wasn’t going to last. Dean tried to pull back, but Cas made a humming sound and locked Dean’s legs in place with his biceps. One of his hands wandered from Dean’s cheek and his finger slid into Dean’s ass easily. Dean made a wounded sound. Cas’s thick finger slid inside easily, using his own slick and cum as lube. The smell was something else. It smelled like Cas’s orgasm, his slick, his cum, his contentment, and Dean’s arousal. Cas smelled like he could just lie there and let Dean fuck his throat all night. He seemed pleased.  
“Cas… I’m gonna… lemme…”  
Dean tried to explain that if Cas didn’t let him go, he’d knot Cas’s mouth. That was good for porn, but Dean wasn’t sure that Cas would like it. He stopped trying to try to talk when Cas found his prostate. Dean bent forward and moaned helplessly, fisting a hand in Cas’s hair. Cas hummed around his Cock and proceeded to rub against it over and over. Dean stopped thinking. His hips thrust helplessly. Cas’s mouth was so good and wet and warm. Then, his knot popped behind his lips, behind his teeth. He was cumming, hard down Cas’s throat. Dean couldn’t help but stare down at Cas as he swallowed over and over. The feeling pulled more helpless whimpers from Dean and more spurts of cum. Cas just blinked up at him. Dean’s thighs trembled and he finally had to sit. Cas’s lips were stretched wide around his knot. The teeth kind of hurt, but not enough to cause Dean to want to risk injury by pulling out. It was just the right kind of pain. He was safe inside Cas. Cas sucked a little, pulling one last drop of cum from Dean. Dean’s breath caught for a moment. He really did feel nice and snug and safe inside of Cas like this. He let his gaze drift down to Cas’s face. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was swollen red. Dean allowed one of his hands to pet and stroke his sex mussed hair. This almost felt more intimate than a regular knotting. One of Cas’s hands stroked up Dean’s lower back, down his backside and rubbed into his thigh. He let it rest at the back of Dean’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles into the skin with his thumb. Cas pulled his finger free of Dean’s ass, causing Dean to twitch in surprise. He had almost forgotten that Cas was still inside of him like that. The scent of Cas’s slick and cum was thick and fresh as it trickled out of him. Cas just wrapped that arm around Dean’s middle so that his wet hand clasped his hip. This was nice. Their post orgasm scents mingled pleasantly in the air. Cas smelled happy down there. Dean could feel gentle puffs of air from his nose against his belly as Cas relaxed. Dean knew he was staring down at Cas. He knew that he was grinning like an idiot. He just sat up there, playing with Cas’s hair and letting the feeling of his mouth and throat fill his senses.  
Finally, Cas met his gaze. Cas’s eyes were so soft and content, that Dean just didn’t say anything. It was taking a long time for his knot to go down. Cas’s throat muscles kept flexing and his tongue didn’t seem to want to stop moving. Cas would stay still for a long moment, then he would swallow and Dean’s knot would stay where it was. Dean kept panting and running his hands through Cas’s hair. Cas blinked slowly up at him. His baby blues were so pretty.  
“You been looking through my porn again man?”  
Dean’s voice was completely wrecked. He cleared his throat. The corners of Cas’s eyes crinkled as he smiled around Dean’s knot. He could see the spit shining against Cas’s lips.  
“Ask next time…”  
He stroked Cas’s cheek. He couldn’t be mad. This felt awesome.  
When his knot finally went down enough, he slipped out. Cas gasped deliciously. He was drooling all over himself. Why did Dean like that so much? He was about to lean over and grab a tissue for Cas, when Cas pulled him even further up the bed.  
“What are you-?”  
Cas lapped happily at his open, sore hole. Dean blushed furiously. He’d never planned to do any face sitting, especially not during grooming. It felt weirdly good and he both wanted to push away and grind down. He did love getting eaten out. This was just a new position for him. Cas fucked up into his open hole with his tongue. His breath was cool against the fluids that had leaked out, but his tongue was hot and strong. He hmmed continuously. Dean was finally relaxing, when he began to suck as well as thrust his tongue in. Dean was a little sleepy and this felt really dirty, but in a good way. He ground back, sighing. Only when Cas was satisfied, did Cas lie him down.  
“Go to sleep Dean…”  
Cas issued the order in a fucked out voice. He pulled the blankets up to their chins and kissed Dean’s forehead. Dean shook his head. He wasn’t done. Dean sleepily crawled under the blankets and licked the cum from Cas’s cock, his thighs, his balls, his belly... He liked having Cas’s cock in his mouth. It was soft and small, but nice. He could hear Cas making little noises up there. Good. Dean crawled back up to his pillow only to have Cas kiss him with a very wet mouth. He tasted like slick and their come and sex and Cas. Dean licked Cas’s chin clean before he sighed and pulled him close. He wanted to be held. It was fine, as long as they didn’t call it cuddling.  
“Go to sleep Dean…”  
Cas whispered into his ear. He just nodded. He was working on that.


End file.
